The sum of two and three
by Faraheim
Summary: Itachi discovers a new sickness within him while Sakura had just healed him from the worst. (nothing bad or sad I promise)


This is completely AU in which nothing bad ever happened and everyone is nice and dandy, so Sakura is in charge of hospital things and as she is a med nin, Tsunade makes her treat Itachi and stuff happens. Enjoy! also medical properties and/or treatments are bullshit on my part. basically don't trust me on anything just in case lol

hahahahhaa so sorry I'm not sorry, any mistake can take a hike and whatever leave me a comment or something byyyyee.

oh if this gets like more than ten comments I'll do a smutty oneshot with proper sex, and no undercover shifty business. if you guys dig it

I

The first time Itachi somehow started developing a new sickness was a few weeks into being treated for his kekkei genkai.

His body Started reacting weird in some moments, palpitations and restlessness where the ones that came to mind first and lack of breath even after Sakura-san healed his lungs. So he worried, he didn't showed this new weakness but it concerned him that when his healing was progressing something suddenly would go so wrong.

After talking with his mother who recommended going to the onsen a few towns over to clear his head and let his blood circulate properly, he decided to take the time from AMBU and request medical leave for two days. When he went to see if Sakura could clear it up with the Hokage he was notified that she was away. and his sickness reared it's head for some seconds before he took charge of his body again.

Itachi was willing to give the natural warm water a chance only because his mother swore by it but it all seemed like a waste of time when that very same day his sickness manifested

Subsequently to taking his clothes off and washing himself in the designated area he walked silently to the termal baths lost in thought. Itachi in the few weeks he got acquainted with Sakura never saw her leave without her previous warning first. She would smile and apologize for leaving his care to some other medic he never cared to remember about except for her loudness and long blond hair (but somehow his memory always supplied with the name 'pig', although surely that could not be her name) sometimes Sakura would do a quick check up on his eyes too before leaving him.

Sakura would take her gloves off and softly part a few of his black Uchiha hair from his view and her clean smell would travel to the air towards him with her movements. she would give the OK for him to use the sharingan and ask him to look down into her eyes. then smile and say her goodbyes.

Someone collided with him on purpose but he ignored the person when several women giggled not far from them. he walked off paying no mind to it and continued walking He wasn't surprised that it was a mixed place (his mother warned him about it) But when the same person he was thinking of just moments before, came out, he started feeling the tightness in his chest and the difficulty to breathe.

His eyes now, much clearer than several months before caught the steam that seemed to leave her rosy skin, her pale skin contrasted somewhat neatly with the warm flush from the water. some droplets ran down her neckline into the white towel. She stopped and stared at him surprised

"Itachi! wha- what a surprise" she exclaimed coming closer to him, she reached with her hand to move some bangs off from her face leaving her face exposed, her hair slicked back from the water looked nice, he never saw her like that. for some reason his hand tingled and he closed it.

"good afternoon Sakura-san" he responded "I wasn't expecting to meet you at this place" he added completely focused on the way her face reddened deeply.

"I- yeah no, me neither, but I guess this is no secret venue or anything" she laughed somewhat awkwardly "and please" she gestured with her palms parallel to his torso "stop calling me Sakura-san, just Sakura is fine, nobody but the civilians call me that" she furrowed her eyebrows and stepped closer as she was wont to do. Her hand touched his forehead, as if feeling for his temperature. "do you feel okay? you look a bit warm, but no fever" her towel moved dangerously low and a rush of feeling just came onto his body, he gasped but in that moment Sakura looked away to fix her towel from slipping off and focusing on her task. "well, it was nice to meet you here! did you enjoy the bath? I always like it here" as they started a conversation they walked away towards the dressing rooms. Their clothes were in different places but they changed and managed to get a table to drink some Jasmine tea it was very soothing.

but thinking back he never got into those waters.

II

Itachi located the room Sakura often received him and entered, normally their sessions started later but the Hokage had told him to come earlier for today when he was reporting the status of a Mission with his Genin team "Sakura?" he stopped and suddenly tried to gasp and swallow at the same time causing him to choke.

"ah! what are you doing here!" Sakura yelled. He didn't see anything untoward because she was behind a hospital screen, but the way the light illuminated the room left nothing to the imagination.

He walked back and held the door with his left hand in case he needed a quick escape "The Hokage told me that you would be engaged in some other hospital issues later, so she send me earlier when my team reported back" her shadow showed her clutching her arms to her chest, a clear indication that she was wearing no clothes yet.

"umm" she said undecided, after a few moments added "okay I will be done in a second just don't move" he nodded forgetting she could not see him. she reached down and put on her skin tight pants, when she stretched back she reached for the shirt on the top of the screen. Her body angled in such a way that he saw the the outline of her chest and there on her modest breast the hard peak of her nipple, his sickness came back with full force. That's when he realized, that he wasn't sick. His labored breath and that weird rushing feeling was his arousal. As if to confirm the situation he looked down to his front, knowing what the evidence was from the sudden tightness of his Jounin pants.

he was unapologetically hard, and the cause was Sakura Haruno.

"Hey..." He heard her speak "what? he left!" was the last he could hear when Itachi finally fled from the site

III

When he discovered his ailment was nothing more than an infatuation life became more predictable again. He knew that Sakura's smell would bring out some of his baser instincts and that her smiles did strange things to his heart, he was fine. His mother lately lacked any patience with him but all was well in his life.

And then, he had that mission.

it was a fairly common mission. get in receive the information and get back. The plan was perfect and everything went off without a hitch, at least on the outside. Itachi only had to receive the scroll from the undercover agent in front of many other people, because the madam of the brothel 'looked after' their costumers.

Itachi entered the building and had a few drinks, pretended to be important and threw some cash when a young woman brought more sake "bring me entertainment" he harshly ordered to her looking into her eyes. she got scared. If she got scared then she would warn off the girls and only a few tough companions would risk coming out to him giving his informant the opportunity.

By the second bottle a few girls entered the premises. His body stiffened when he saw one of the girls eyes. it was those green eyes he came to know so well. the hair was different but without doubt it was her.

Sakura had finally cured much of the damage on him just a few weeks before and told him she had an easy mission to take care of and that if he was up to it they should meet up when she came back. He never expected her to be the informant. The only option Itachi had was to keep the operation as if nothing was amiss. Because it wasn't, just because he had to touch Sakura improperly... He was willing to do it before, to some other kunoichi. Why the thought of her just threw him off.

While he went thorough every option posible and decided that the plan should stay the same. He shouldn't shame her on such a simple mission just because he got this, feeling.

She was the first to approach him and boldly sat on one of his legs, letting the kimono shift and reveal her creamy thigh leaving her other leg clothed as she rode his leg without any other expression but fierce defiance on her beautiful face, she wore make up, red on the lips and black lining her eyes with a hint of pink eye shadow. Any new look was so riveting to him. He remembered his mission and the hand that was not holding his weight on the floor moved towards her face. Itachi looked at her indifferently "What's your name?" she smiled secretly and kissed his thumb, leaving a red smudge

"my name? my name costs money dear sir" she grabbed the hand on her cheek and guided his hand lower so he could touch her breast, Itachi swallowed and managed to answer "I have money, give me your name" he changed his passive position, bringing his other hand to her waist and the hand that was caressing her chest slowly crept lower until he could massage her thigh making her shudder. He grabbed her left knee with his right hand and forcefully brought her closer until her core was resting dangerously close to his crotch "tell me" he breathed against her neck as she bared it to him. He took advantage of her hair half hiding his face to look over the other people and found no one looking.

He took his time playing with her neck "so?" Itachi whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

"what?" she asked taken off guard.

"Hn your name" the one called Mama-san was staring at them and he decided to play the greedy costumer

"Sa- Ren" Sakura answered and trembled when one of his hands traveled by her thigh towards her warm center, she rocked a bit and he felt the warm heat of her so hot on his leg. She gasped when he only played with the lace of her underwear. He wasn't unaffected either, his breathing gradually grew ragged and he knew she could feel his erection angainst her body.

Itachi knew that the business had to be taken care of without causing suspicion, so he reached to his pocked and left more money on the short legged table with the neglected sake.

he undid her Kimono, it wasn't the traditional one as this wasn't really a Geisha house, Sakura 'kimono' was more of a silk shift easy to get ride of. suspecting that the scroll he needed was in her right leg, still covered by the fabric, he only undid it so he could play with her breasts, while still covering her with his body.

He kissed her collarbone and bit the skin near her nipple. she rocked back hard on his thigh and he felt her throb, his cock started leaking in sympathy. he payed attention to her nipple sucked on it and blew cold air so she could feel it. he was sweating too and he also started rocking against her. Without letting his attention drift from her breasts he reached with his fingers down on her and felt the wet spot, slicked from her juices. He would have renounced his name just so he could touch her there but continued towards her covered leg, and retrieved the scroll. With care he hid it in his clothes as she faked having an orgasm.

In five minutes she was recovered and left with the money. Itachi can't remember how he got out of there but he did and completely ignored the throbbing in his genitals.

IV

There was some lingering awkwardness between them. Nothing that made them avoid each other.

The next occasion they spent some time together relatively alone, was during his mother's Cherry blossom viewing festival which she organized every year in the Uchiha district. Somehow they got handed some lanterns to hang in the trees and after the night came and everything looked ethereal and bathed in pink. The wind blew a Sakura petal into his eye causing him to get irritated by some dirt in it. Sakura demanded him to go with her to the hospital so that he didn't further damaged his cornea. Once inside with her holding a wood stick to his eye trying to rub the dirt away he knew that he should act quickly. But just as he thought that, it seemed that Sakura also thought similarly because they rushed to kiss and their heads collided awkwardly, Sakura's soft lips ended kissing his nose, and she looked so surprised and red he couldn't stop his laugh from bubbling out. She hid behind her hands and ducked to the floor in shame. He followed and then when she spied through her fingers Itachi reached her face and Kissed her on the mouth.

V

"Just kiss already" two distinctive voices yelled from afar he recognized his mother's and the Hokage's. Thinking back they seemed to have some kind of involvement with his realization that his sickness wasn't really a sickness and they knew he was harboring feeling towards Sakura.

His girlfriend rolled her eyes and reached to kiss him.

The End.


End file.
